Jealousy
by Filly Ingles
Summary: -Updated- Chapter 5. All movie characters. Set a month after Dom got out of Lompoc (sorta... Alternative Universe). In first person as Dominic. ~ Dom and Letty have it out. ~
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I hated him.  
  
Not that fluffy feeling of dislike that makes you mock them when they weren't around, but hate.  
  
Every time I thought of him I was furious.  
  
I was disgusted.  
  
I felt sick.  
  
I wanted to kill him.  
  
Homicidal.  
  
I was afraid that I'd kill him.  
  
Not figuratively. I had told Mia to put all the knives away. In the drawers and if I could have locked them I would have. It was the only way I could be sure I wouldn't take to him with a knife.  
  
Have you ever felt that kind of rage?  
  
I had once before.  
  
That was enough for me.  
  
I knew the warning signs.  
  
But I still hated it.  
  
One other person I'd hated like this.  
  
Linder.  
  
He'd killed my father and I was furious.  
  
I know it was wrong. time in prison gives you a lot of time to think. I'd promised I'd never be that mad again.  
  
But I was.  
  
Right now.  
  
At my best friend of all people.  
  
Vince and I had always been best friends.  
  
Ever since we met.  
  
Always we'd gotten along and he was the most loyal man I'd ever met. I knew he'd take a bullet for me. I didn't think, I knew.  
  
That's why hating him hurt a hundred times worse then hating Linder.  
  
The worst part was it was over the most stupid thing.  
  
I couldn't even understand it.  
  
Where the rage came from.  
  
But watching him, this very second I had to force myself not to take to his neck with my bare hands.  
  
Luckily he was oblivious.  
  
Everyone was.  
  
Except Letty.  
  
She knew something was wrong.  
  
She had that instinctive intuition that Vince missed.  
  
We had always been like that.  
  
She understood, even if neither of us. actually understood anything, she just knew exactly how I was feeling, ESPICALLY when I couldn't explain it to myself.  
  
I watched her.  
  
Both of them were sitting on the couch watching some stupid movie.  
  
She was pressed in close to his chest  
  
His arm was just loose around her shoulder. Good friends. They looked like it until they started kissing, and touching and groping. You'd think her ass would be sore from all the times it had been grabbed by his beefy hand.  
  
"You look like you wanna kill something?" The still unfamiliar voice said above my shoulder.  
  
I looked up from where I sat piercing Leon with a look. Not really a frown. but I was questioning how much he actually knew.  
  
"Try a beer." He offered the beer to me, the cap already popped off.  
  
I took the beer and looked away from Leon.  
  
Not back at Vince and Letty, I wasn't that obvious, but I settled my eyes on the TV. Screen watching the movie.  
  
Pretending to watch the movie.  
  
I heard him move away from me.  
  
I knew he was still unsure of me.  
  
Hell what person wouldn't be a little on edge in the presence of a beefy ex- con such as myself?  
  
I knew that's how everyone saw me.  
  
The ex-con.  
  
Everybody saw me like that except Mia, Letty and Vince.  
  
The three of them and myself.  
  
I didn't see myself as Dominic Toretto Ex-convict at Lompoc.  
  
I was just Dom Toretto. insanely jealous of my best friend.  
  
I know I sound a little crazy.  
  
Okay.  
  
I know I am crazy. I also know that Vince doesn't have a clue why I keep snapping at him, why I keep making off-handed insults and closing him out. And I know Letty has no idea what I'm really feeling. She might know that I'm upset. but she couldn't know why. She'd want my head if she knew the things I was thinking about her.  
  
I should be happy for them. Vince asked her out first. Okay. even if she was free, and hadn't been dating Vince. I wouldn't have asked her out. but now that she WAS with Vince I wanted her for myself so badly. I wanted to tell her that I wanted her. But I couldn't. She was now Vince's woman. She was off limits, like all my girls where to him. But I couldn't help it. I wanted her for me. Just me, and the more time she spent being his woman the more I wanted her to giggle up at me. make me smile that smile that said I was the luckiest bastard in the world to have her all wrapped up in my arms.  
  
God I hated him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes:  
  
Wow here I was thinking that no-one was reading my FF's because I wasn't getting any e-mail notification but I have 11 review's! How did that happen? LOL! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story I will probably post a new chapter/instalment once every 2 or 3 days... with luck... maybe once a week, but I am still really enjoying writing this so you never know!  
  
Shout outs to my Reveiwer's (All 11 of you!):  
  
China: To tell you the truth I originally wrote the story planning on having Dom and Letty get together but the more I wrote the more different it ended up being, so to tell you the truth... the story has been hi-jacked by the characters and I have no idea what is going to happen next. I'll be as surprised as the rest of you.  
  
Greenglowchasis: Thanks for reviewing another of my ff's! I will read yours I promise I have just been a little busy with work and my FATF web site (Along with the rest) But I will read and review when I get the chance.  
  
Magickal: Actually the Letty/Vince angle came from a lot of FATF Rp I did with my best friend it was just sorta something that evolved, it was never that major a part in my the Rp's just a date or two but this story just seems to have taken it to a WHOLE 'nother level.  
  
Melodie: Thanks so much for reviewing, I was getting a little disheartened thinking no-one had even read my ff. But considering so many people have reviewed 11 on one chapter is a LOT for me I will definitely have to continue.  
  
Caity: * Cowers in a corner * please don't hurt me. I'll write more I will.. * Whimpers fearfully *  
  
DomLetty4eva: Like I said it was originally going to be a Letty/Dom fic because we all know there is not other choice for either Dom or Letty, well that's what I thought until this FF... now... I'm all confused. Lucky I made it AU eh? Lol.  
  
Babixbunny: Thanks so much for your imput. I will keep updating fairly regularly as long as the story holds some meaning for me. Let's hope the inspiration lasts hehe.  
  
Fallen Angel aka Amanda: It's good to see so many Dom/Letty supporters out there. I am one... or was until this ff. I'm just hoping I can still stay true to the Dom, Letty, and Vince of the movie no matter how the pairing turns out.  
  
Chikita-Latina: The general consenus seems to be Letty/Dom hehe but that being said you never know what's going to happen my characters/muses like to rebel against what is the expected outcome of the story. I'm in the dark as much as everyone else. The story though, is mostly based on Dom angst and jealousy and not getting what he wants when he is so used to getting... well... what he wants.  
  
Michele: I'm hoping I'll be able to update about twice a week maybe only once but I'm hoping I don't lose interest in this story I really enjoy writing it.  
  
Alex-Diesel: Thank you too for reviewing another of my fics I'll have to find your FF's and read them as well. As for being in the top ten... that's cool... * Fakes indifferences while doing the I'm-in-the-top-ten-look-at-me-whee-dance *  
  
Huge stupendous amazing galactic amounts of thanks to Kryssie and Jessie for reading over the story before I post it and giving me feed back. I am currently looking for a Beta-Reader on this story and will happily take more then one... eh eh... come on guys... hehe. The perks of being my BR is that you'll read the story before anyone else... the bad points... you will have to read it before anyone else and walk through a mind field of grammar and spelling era's... but if you think your game e-mail me at kelmoyourinnerevil@yahoo.com.au please guys come on? I'll be your friend. I'll give you a cookie, I'll even * Gasp * Spell check it before sending it to ya?  
  
~~~  
  
Okay onto the first chapter, also done in first person Dominic I'm not sure if it will be first person Dom all the way through or if I'll change points of view. All depends. The end... I think may come across as a little abrupt but I am going to smooth out the crinks in the next chapter I just wanted to leave this chapter kinda sharp and jolting like the way Dom was feeling. It surprised me as much as the next person what happened, and although I know there are going to be many 'No way that wouldn't even happen' things, I am trying to keep the intensity of Dom's jealousy on a hair-trigger, wavering between rage and guilt... so motives being explained if you feel the need to stand up and say NAY! NAY Kelly you big dork head it wouldn't go like that! I encourage and goad you into doing so! HEHE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What are you doing Mia? You can't move that tool chest all by yourself!" I sighed in frustration as I walked into MY garage to see MY sister trying to move a tool chest that I couldn't even move by myself.  
  
Leon Harper and Jesse Taylor both leant on a car watching her. Not offering to help... not moving just smoking and watching her trying and make the tool chest budge. "What the hell are you two doing? Charging admission?" I demanded on a frown, the growl in my voice more intimidating then I'd meant for it to be.  
  
Leon stopped smiling instantly and turned to bury his head in the engine of the car, sending worried, cautious look my way to make sure I wasn't coming at him with a torque wrench I'm sure.  
  
Jesse jumped and his almost black-rimmed eye's hung almost out of his face as he made me experience the unpleasant feeling of kicking a puppy, or a bunny rabbit, or Mia. "Sorry Jess." I mumbled quietly.  
  
At least I could still rely on Jesse. Jesse and Mia. Mia was the only thing that hadn't changed since I'd gone to jail. Vince had gone to prison for 3 months while I'd been in Lompoc, he'd got bigger, a few more scar's... and if possible dumber. No... that was just jealousy.  
  
Letty had gone for a smudge-covered tomboy down the street; to a smudge-covered tomboy down the street with an awesome set of... er... tools. I mean she was stacked. I remember seeing her down the street when I got home and even then I could tell she'd gone and got fuck-able since I'd been gone. Obviously, because she was also dating Vince, who I'm sure wasn't gonna take her up to his room to read love sonnets to her.  
  
Leon had been a new experience. He'd been working at the garage for about 6 months. Picking up the slack left by me being in prison. I still wasn't sure whether I liked him or not. But he was a good mechanic. Good with his hands. He was the definition of a grease monkey.  
  
And I met Jesse too. I'd shared a cell with his dad for the last year in Lompoc. The man talked non-stop about his son. Gave up smoking, a vice any could understand if they spent even a day in Lompoc... gave it up so he could help Jesse pay for a tutor in his classes.   
  
I'd promised to keep an eye on him when I was out. Max, Jesse's dad, wasn't up for parol for another 6 years. I thought I'd give him a go; just... washing and cleaning the cars before they were picked up... didn't last long. Boy has a short attention span... I'd always find him in on the computer downloading porn instead of cleaning the cars.  
  
I was afraid I was gonna have to fire him. I didn't look forward to it... because, my promise to Max it meant a lot. I owed him big time, and firing his son wasn't helping. But next time he did it I saw him running from the computer to the car for about 10 minutes, before I went over to see what was going on.  
  
The clever little dick had drawn up these... plan things... on the computer... doubled the power of the car engine in half the time. And considering it was a Jetta that was saying something. I obviously couldn't let a skill like that go, and set him to work doing tune-ups and oil changes. And in his spare time put him on the computer to handle problems the rest of us were having with car parts, fittings, stuff like that. Soon he spent all his time on the computer then running out to stick his skinny hand under the hood for three seconds, and bam the car was fixed. That was about the time I put him on full wage.  
  
But my Mia. My baby sister, spitting image of my dad... she hadn't changed at all. She was still sweet, innocent, beautiful little Mia. She looked exactly the same. But that's because I say her ever second day when I was in Lompoc. Her and Vince would drive up after school. Sometimes Letty'd come, but obviously not often enough for me to notice her asset's.  
  
When Vince had gone to jail, she hadn't been able to make it as often, but she would catch the bus in the morning, every weekend, Saturday and Sunday and she'd travel 2 hours to come and see me for an hour... then travel to hours back.  
  
That might have been why she was on the honour roll at school. Maybe she spent all that time on the bus too and from, studying. Well... a proud brother could dream. I don't know how she did it all. It still amazed me.  
  
She kept the house from falling apart, cooked and cleaned up around the house, because I KNEW Vince wouldn't have done it, Went to school, came to visit me, was on the honour roll the whole time, she ran the shop and did the books for the garage, chipping in with a helping hand whenever she could, which was amazing in itself considering she didn't like getting greasy.   
  
She did it all and she never complained to me.   
  
Never blamed me.   
  
I loved my little sister.   
  
She was the only one I could trust these days.   
  
Couldn't trust woman-stealing Vince. Or the little Letty ho, with her set of killer mamba's and brown eye's that could drive a man to kill himself for her.  
  
"Where the hell is Vince? Shouldn't he be doing this?" I growled in frustration my money was on him being somewhere with Letty groping or making-out, slacking off and leaving my baby sister to do all the work once again.  
  
"He's in the kitchen licking his wounds. Or maybe Letty is." Jesse giggled, entirely too insightful for a 17 year old. "He told Mia not to move the chest. Said she couldn't do it she was just a girl. So Mia blasted him." Jesse shared with another delighted chuckle.  
  
"Damn straight I flippin' did!" Mia growled, backing herself up onto the chest and trying to push it backwards. "I'm just a girl! Where does he come up with that kind of stuff? Women have the most powerful muscles in the human body. Male or female!" Mia denounced with a grunt of effort.  
  
"I'd like to see you move that chest with your uterus Mia. I'd pay to see that." Leon taunted, perhaps momentarily forgetting I was around, and so was a tool chest with a wrench waiting for my big hand to wrap it around his neck.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Leon! You'd pay to see any woman's..."   
  
I cut her off with an appalled, "MIA!"  
  
Moving around to the tool chest I pulled it along the ground, with the help of Mia we managed to move it back to potion. At least Mia seemed satisfied that she'd done what her feminist pride required of the task, enough not to dog me out for helping her.  
  
Eyeing off Mia a second more I turned and hollered for Vince. Even the sound of his name made me want to start throwing wrenches around.  
  
A few seconds later Vince rushed out of the kitchenette, sticking his hands in the back pocket of his jeans and wandering out to confront me lazily.   
  
He smiled in greeting. The nerve. Like we were friends or something.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" I blasted before I could think of anything more logically or indeed appropriate to handle the situation.  
  
"What?" He demanded back a scowl forming defensively on his lips.  
  
A smug snarl came to my mouth to answer him with. Vince never challenged me. He never would. I was the alpha male and we both knew it. Sure he was an intimating beta male but he'd never be my alpha and the only defence he had when I wanted my pound of flesh was to make tentative sounds of distress.  
  
My shoulders straightened slightly as I felt the pride, and the power rush through me. I was his alpha and everyone in the garage knew it. Even Letty. Who was sauntering out of the kitchenette, she hadn't even bothered to fix her kiss swollen lips or her untidy hair, her shirt was twisted around her body, and she dared to walk into the same room as me... not giving a damn what I thought. Before I'd gone to jail... I was the ONLY one she cared to please... the ONLY one she tried to impress. Now... she was just another little race ho.  
  
I could feel the blood vessel's ticking away at my temple I was aware the angry pulsing was obvious. I was aware that not only had I been under attack by jealousy since I had returned from prison I was now at its mercy. The line between friend and foe was blurred by the rage of not having what I wanted.  
  
Not in the selfish I deserve whatever I want kinda way, in the I can't even justify it, it's too strong an emotion to even comprehend, if I can't have her no-one can, kinda way. I couldn't see the line but I knew what I was going to say would cross it. And that gave me a thrill. Knowing as I did that Vince wouldn't challenge me, the idea of backing him so far into a corner where he had to, or he lost Letty... it was heady... knowing I had that much power, that I could punish him for not handing Letty over.  
  
"I came in here to find my 17 year old sister trying to move that tool chest, Vincent." Full name and all. He hated the name Vincent. I turned my back to Vince and Letty slightly... I wasn't so far gone to think I could say what I was about to while I was staying Letty in the face. I didn't have the balls for that.  
  
"You know my policy. You keep your fucking sluts at the races, don't bring 'em here when we are trying to work." I heard a collective gasp and nearly broke down in laughter. He wouldn't give her to me. She didn't want to be with me. They deserved it. That was the only justification I had.  
  
I heard his feet coming towards me fuelled with anger, and a took a second to grin. He was going to challenge me. I was going to waste him and then Letty would want me. I turned expecting the punch... I figured I'd give him one.   
  
My eye's locked with Vince. They were shocked, he was shocked, not outraged there wasn't any room for it. He was just plainly shocked. He stood stock still, causing me to frown slightly and make the mistake of looking to his shoulder were Letty stood.  
  
She was nothing short of shocked, and enraged, and hurt... the rage I could understand, even the shock, I couldn't except that, even expected her to start throwing a coupla punches my way. I knew Letty. I knew what I had been going to say would make her angry... but I was confident I could make her see my side, after she'd beat on me a while. I just... hadn't been prepared for the hurt... that drove a knife into my chest, stealing my breath and making feel like the wind had been knocked out of me. Just from her look.  
  
Wait. The wind had been knocked out of me... and I was on my back before I knew what had happened. Leon was above me. Leon. Of all people. He didn't look like he could take Mia in a fair fight, so how I had landed on my back, and was grunting every time his fist hit my face... I couldn't fathom. Plus ow.  
  
I don't know how it happened I was busy being pummelled, but Jesse and Mia after over-coming there own shock had managed to pull Leon off of me. Gee, thanks guys. I lay on my back, my face bloodied... wondering how exactly Leon had come to be beating the living shit out of me, and how I hadn't even seen it coming. Vince and Letty... they were no-where to be seen.  
  
I was grateful I think, that they'd disappeared. Because the look Mia gave me... it was enough. That look alone dragged me through six hundred different kinds of hell... if I'd had to see a look like that on Letty's face, I would have just asked Leon to take me out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Mellie: Yup you aren't the only one hehe. Even I agree with the Dom/Letty forever-ness. they are just so right together. well the movie characters my Dom is coming off like a three year old.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I sat on the small-protected area near the front door. On the steps, sucking the amber remanence from my second beer, alternating between putting it on my face and trying to drown the emotions inside.  
  
No one had come near me since the garage. Well Mia had to clean up my face and treat it with stuff that made me feel like it was about to sting it's way right off my face. She was good at it. Patching me up, giving you this impersonal look that said she had absolutely no interest and what caused all your bruises and battle scars. Even If I knew that she did.  
  
She was so good I think she should get into it professionally. She had the grades. She deserved to be a 'profession' like an actually having to go to college and study, getting-paid-a-salary kinda wage. She could be a great nurse. No. A Doctor. Mia wouldn't be a nurse if she thought that's what I expected her to be. She could be a doctor. I knew it. When she didn't want to rip my heart out with a spoon I'd mention it to her.  
  
I tipped my beer bottle upside down when I tried to drain it once more and found it drained already. That meant I'd have to make the walk of shame through the house, where Jesse would peer startled, and afraid I was going to insult him from the living room, and Mia would avoid eye contact and pretend she didn't see or hear me rummaging through the fridge. Then I'd have to go back to have the lounge room treatment one more time.  
  
My shoulders and spine stiffened suddenly and I kept my head bent towards the bottle of empty beer, as I saw Leon's beat up magna pull up on the kerb. I didn't move. I didn't have to this was my house. Said so in dad's will, which I always kept in my front pocket just in case there was a settlement dispute of course.  
  
He stopped a few steps in front of me, and I eyed the pack of beer under his arm, wondering where an eighteen and just barely year old had managed to get a pack from in this law-abiding neighbourhood. I sat stiffly pretending I didn't notice he was there. didn't notice the man that had so easily caught me off guard and destroyed my face, and my somewhat cocky opinion of myself, was going to do.  
  
I wasn't scared of him. I hadn't been scared of anyone in a long, long time. Well. I was scared of myself, quiet a lot lately, but of someone else. not really. But I was wary, wondering if maybe Vince had brought the case as payment for him coming and killing me. I knew Vince would be to sentimental to try and kill me. Well so far, I hadn't done enough to whip him into a rage.  
  
"Mia wanted me to come and apologize about that shit in the garage. play nice and shit and hope you'd lemme keep my job. Then she figured we could bond over a six pack and you could tell me what the fuck your problem is, because Vince don't wanna talk to you and Jesse's scared to death of you." He told me neutrally. I knew Jesse was scared of me but it was quiet another thing to hear a weak-kneed little bitch who cared more about what some girl, okay my persuasive - in a way I didn't even want to consider yet - sister, told him to, in the hopes of keeping a job. Pride was worth more then anything. Lompoc 101.  
  
"But I ain't saying any of that shit. Frankly, you deserved to get pummelled, you should be apologizing to every person in that garage, 'specially the one's you pretend are your friends, while having to turn your back to bitch them out. I think you're a coward and a selfish prick that can't control his jealousy over what shit I don't even know but, you do get hella lot of issues." Leon frowned. He wasn't quaking in his boots as I'd thoughts seconds ago, he was still angry, probably ready to sock me again. I had to respect his stand, always put pride before all. I give he'd already been taught that.  
  
"So you gonna give me a beer or you wanna smack me around some more? Cause I'm ready for you this time junior." I said holding my hand out for a beer. If he wanted to take it and shake it well. I wasn't going to punch him in the face. What he did was another matter. And I couldn't begin to hazard a guess at what he'd do. I respected that. I didn't like that I got punched in the face, but I KNEW if it hadn't been me to insult Letty like a dumb dick, I'd have done the same thing as him. but I don't know how easy I'd have let up. Had more control then me too. Respected that.  
  
I allowed myself a small smirk of relief, as Leon gladly fumbled at a beer bottle all to willing to hand it to me without getting in my face again. Perhaps I wasn't the pathetic, un-intimidating bastard I had been just thinking myself. The kid had taken me on but obviously didn't want to do it again. That was a good sign for me.  
  
I moved across to the side of the steps, and darted my eye's beside me. one step down, offering him a seat, wondering if he'd take it. Kinda hoping he wouldn't. I was hoping I was still intimidating enough to scare a barely eighteen-year-old enough not to want to sit in close proximity to me.  
  
He took the offer though.  
  
He'd played this game before.  
  
Interesting.  
  
We sat in silence a few minutes each drinking our beers trying to figure out what to say to this afternoon's adversary. not that I put up much in the way of a fight. We both were dieing to ask the obvious questions but he surprised and even slightly amused me by waiting it out, drinking to our silence calmly. More patience then most eighteen-year-olds.  
  
"So where did that right hook come from?" I finally muttered, rubbing my jaw ideally against the beer bottle. The silence stayed a few minutes after I asked the question and I wondered if he'd heard me.  
  
"Jiu Jitsu, among other things." Leon said slowly. "Been training since I was a kid; Seven or so." He scratched his jaw ideally.  
  
"Jiu. crap." No wonder, little martial arts master to my left. How I had missed this I wasn't sure but I was kicking myself for it.  
  
"So why aren't you roaming the street's threatening to kick un-worthy ass in your spare time?" I demanded, if I was eighteen, with 11 years martial arts training behind me. and I was so supremely confident that I could knock a man twice my size on his ass, as he had seemed to be this afternoon, why wouldn't you let the power go to your head?  
  
" 'Cause I've been on probation for the last 2 years." He muttered into his beer bottle sucking the very last drop down his throat quickly to hide the heavy sigh I swear I heard him utter.  
  
"For what?" I questioned a little more claim now that I could at least understand where he was coming from. And I was realizing he wasn't dumb. Another thing I respected. He had enough brains to be scared as hell of going to jail. Sounded good enough to me, I wouldn't be telling him to blow the law anytime soon.  
  
"Put my pop in hospital when I was 16." He muttered his jaw tightening as he reached for another beer.  
  
"He'd done it to you a few times, you figured turn and turn about but you got busted?" I hazarded a guess. Seen it before. The abuse from scummy fathers. Vince actually. 'Cept he had been 9, and his father had beat him into un-consciousness, then left for the bar.  
  
I dragged him the 6 blocks from his place to the hospital by myself. All I could think was that he was dead, that he was going to die and I'd have to find a new best friend. That I would now get blamed for all the tricks we used to pull. What was the point of prank and scatter if you were the only one scattering?  
  
Dad had been real good about it though. Let me take time off in school to go visit him when he woke up, and then let him come and stay with us. Vince stayed with us until we were both sixteen, then he moved out by himself, and moved back in two years later when I went to Lompoc.  
  
Leon was nodding and I finally noticed some real emotion on his face. He had a nervous tick going wild in his jaw, and it was all he could do not to burst into a tirade I could see. "Yeah.. Something like that." He muttered not expanding on it. But then again who wanted to revisit that kind of situation.  
  
"So I could report that fist fight we got into this afternoon and you'd be in jail by tomorrow morning?" I questioned without threat.  
  
"Yeah. but who's gonna, believe or care what a violent ex-con has to say, especially when you're the one that beat up that guy." He was attacking, he felt backed into a corner I could tell that's why I let that comment slide. this once.  
  
"So I don't need to expect any kind of outbursts like that again?" I asked finishing my fourth beer of the night.  
  
"Long as you don't pull a stunt like you did this afternoon I'll keep a lid on it." He bartered right back. I liked that, pretending he wasn't intimidated.  
  
"Yeah. Exactly. Leon wouldn't do something like that normally. He's a passivist aren't you Leon?" Mia said from behind us causing both of us to jump. We both turned to see her smiling proudly at Leon, assuming the mission she'd sent him on had been completed.  
  
I wasn't about to burst her bubble.  
  
"Yeah Mia. I don't even like violence." Leon rolled his eye's and a chuckled slightly. So he still had enough testosterone to show off to the girls. My little sister. HEY!  
  
Mia smiled slightly herself passing a all to quick look over me as she mumbled, "Dinners ready." And walked inside.  
  
Okay, I was safe from getting attacked in my own home, at least until Vince showed up, but I was somehow getting the feeling Mia and I weren't alright. I don't know it was just like a sixth sense or something. I'd help her wash up tonight. where she was a captive audience. I'd apologise and try to make her see why I allowed myself to act like a Jealous three year old.  
  
After dinner. 


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Okay first off I know it's been a little while since I updated but I was having troubles with my asthma, yes I have asthma the big geek that I am. And I have been pretty much medicating myself and trying not to lie down a whole lot. But here is the next chapter be brutally honest.  
  
Feedback Replies: Okay trying to answer all the Feedback is going to kill me hehe so thanks to everyone who replied, and even gave me the oppurtunity to SAY that phrase 'all the feedback' hehe. I'll reply to the questions and maybe next chapter I'll replly to everyone again  
  
Chikita: Thank you for the compliement this is really the first angsty kinda ff I've done mostly I'm with the happily ever after, romantic, sweetness crew. But I thought I'd try the darker more emotional draining stories. Lets hope Dom and Letty DO get together though!  
  
Tempest: I like Vince too! I have a fanlisting for him at ~~~ Shameless plug right there! Hehe, but yeah I think I answered that part of your reveiw in the next chapter. As for the Mia/Dom element that came from a lot of Rping with my best friend. As much of the story did. Plus you could just kinda tell that Dom was possessive and protective and comfortable with Mia, from the movie. As for the Jesse angle... I don't know where that came from... I guess inspiration comes in all forms!  
  
Amanda: You are soooo right! Leon is da bomb! He is my favourite character. Always has been. Well except for a short foray into Dom droolage. And you are exactly spot on about Dom he DOESN'T deserve Letty after a comment like that! Little jerk head.  
  
~*Mel*~: Well I guess you've read Faded Roses hehe. Thank you so much. That was a favourite of mine but I seem to have lost all inspiration on it. So if you have any idea's or suggestions on where I could take it... E-mail me at Kelmoyourinnerevil@yahoo.com.au, maybe I'll start writing it again hehe.  
  
China: Viva la revolution. Bad Dom. He needs a spanking. He is a bad man and hopefully he'll get his come-uppances but he is Dom, 'the golden child' so who knows.  
  
Greenglowchassis: You went to my site? Thanks so much! hehe I had to revamp it I just realized that it wasn't tabled properly. For those who don't know what I'm talking about I have a 'The Fast And The Furious' Fan Fiction Central website at ~~~ ANOTHER shameless plug! Back to the story, yeah I know the jealousy's intense but considering that's the name of the story I am kinda milking it for all it's worth. Hehe! Ohh and thanks for your Betaing offer! I definately except! I'll get around to e-mail you about it! I promise hehe!  
  
Greenglowchassis 2: Hehe I had to split you up or you would have gotten about 4 paragraphs hehe. Okay Leon know's Dom's jealous because he's one of those sit silently and watch kind of peoples, he's a people watcher and he's taking a stab in the dark to try and under-stand his feelings, like when you say to someone, Ohh your just jealous... sorta like that. And Dom has never denied or agreed with him because he know's that Leon doesn't REALLY know that he's jealous and if he was to confirm it then Leon may be intuitive enough to put it together and figure out it's about Letty.  
  
On the Jesse thing... that's just a habit. I don't know how or why, but through RP my Jesse has just kinda become that way inclined, at least in the early stages of his relationship with Dom. As in now. I mean he still doesn't really KNOW Dom, doesn't know htat Dom wouldn't hurt a fly, considering he went to jail for destroying linder's face, and also my Jesse's always kinda been overly sensitive and like Mia in the next chapter had some major issues from other people about his dad in jail. So that's kinda where it stems from. Jui-Jitsu thing... all I'll say is Johnny rocks my socks! hehe! *Hugs her Johnny doll*  
  
Babygrl AA: Thank you very much for taking the time to reveiw my ff then. I'm glad your enjoying it and that I'm staying realatively true to the movie character's personalities or perceived personalities. I spend many MANY long hours discuss the FATF characters and cast with my best friend, Lani, so I think we have all the details kinda worked out between us hehe.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* S  
  
*  
  
T  
  
*  
  
O  
  
*  
  
R  
  
*  
  
Y  
  
*  
  
*  
  
B  
  
*  
  
E  
  
*  
  
L  
  
*  
  
O  
  
*  
  
W *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You don't have to help."  
  
It was the first phrase she'd uttered to me since this afternoon.  
  
"I want to." It was a lie but not a big one. I hated washing up and had managed the task a total of perhaps 10 times in my life. Mom and Mia had always done the dishes. They'd always cooked, and did all that other house stuff.  
  
"Liar." Mia grumbled at me lightly stacking the dishes on the other side of the sink and running the hot water.  
  
"Okay I just wanna spend some time with my little sister that so wrong?" I said with my patented, I'm-an-annoying-older-brother-who-really-just-wanted- a-big-hug-then-I'll-stop-annoying-you look.  
  
"Whatever." Mia mumbled not falling into my trap. She could rarely resist my big brown eye's and the lip, that quivered just slightly, it was the most pitiful display and usually succeeded in pitying a hug out of her. I guess I didn't deserve one tonight.  
  
We stood in silence for the next 5 minutes washing and drying the dishes. Until I could no longer stand my guilty silence and claimed, "Mia, today at the garage. You know I didn't mean it like it came out."  
  
Liar! That's exactly how I had meant it. I just didn't mean to say it in front of all those witness's one that would seconds later bust my head in, another who would avoid my direct gaze all night, and Mia who was disappointed in me. That nearly drove me crazy.  
  
"Sounded like you meant it exactly how it came out. Sounds like you're just upset that Leon took you down." Then she mumbled something I couldn't catch. And there must have been a reason for it, if she couldn't say it to my face.  
  
"What was that?" I questioned focusing all my energy on the plate I was drying trying not to break it.  
  
"I said it sounded like."  
  
"No. after that. what did you mumble?" I demanded looking sideways at her. I saw her blush slightly. but only slightly. so I knew she was aware that I'd heard her mumbling but hadn't thought I'd call her on it.  
  
"I said." She stopped washing the dishes for a second, and frowned as she claimed, "Big prison bad ass, with his prison 'tude got knocked down but an eighteen year old." Mia blushed a little more furiously.  
  
"Mia." I stopped I didn't know how to even beginning to phrase my shock. That's what she actually thought? That I was like ANYONE from Lompoc prison? Of course. she'd never really met any of the prisoners, thank god, but still, to even put me in the same class as them. it hurt.  
  
It hurt that Mia. my baby sister, the one person that I could trust more then life itself, the one person I would do anything for. she actually did see me as nothing more then a buffed up ex-con.  
  
"Mia." I tried again, feeling devastated but refusing to admit it.  
  
"It's true!" Mia mumbled into the sink. Her face coming up flushed her eye's confused and angry. "You haven't been the same since you got back from prison you are always bickering with Vince, and always glowering and now your starting on Letty? When are you planning on starting on me? Just so I can prepare myself?" Mia asked and I could see she was trying not to cry.  
  
"Mia." I put down the plate and made a move towards her.  
  
She pulled back wiping her dish sudded hands across her eye's quickly to stop the tears at the corner of them.  
  
I breathed a sigh, more relieved then I wanted to feel. I didn't know. what it would be like. to hug her. I had hugged her when I got out. hugged everyone. but. I didn't I hadn't hugged since that it was too strange a feeling to re-acquaint with.  
  
We used to hug all the time. Pappi and Mama. Mia and I. Even Vince on occasion. Didn't think twice about it. but. now. it was difficult to remember how easy it had been. How un-vulnerable you could and should feel when putting your arms around someone else to comfort them. I couldn't hug her for fear of breaking down and even crying. I was too much of a man to cry in front of my little sister.  
  
"Mia. I'm not going to start on you ever baby girl. And not on Letty either. This is just about.. Vince and how. how stupid he is. I never realized it before but he is SO stupid!" I grumbled vehemently to Mia.  
  
"He is not! He's not!" I took a step back as Mia exploded in anger.  
  
"Mia I just meant."  
  
"No you don't get to call him stupid! He'd not the stupid one! He was the only one there for me! When you weren't there. I. there was only him. He looked after me! And he defended you! You don't know all the things they were saying about you! You just think they ignored it. That they were so scared of you, that you were so tough. But it's easy to pick on a girl all alone at night! 3 against one! It's easy to say things to 15 year old and make her do things because she is so ashamed of her brother she wants them to think nicely about some part of her family!" Mia said, as my stomach clenched up and I wanted to be sick.  
  
"It's not fair! I shouldn't have to be ashamed of my brother! Ever! I shouldn't have had to feel scared! And you know why I didn't? Because of Vince! Because he would pick me up from school EVERY day! He never went out on dates when I asked him not to! He spent 100 bucks a week on gas so I could go see you. He hocked his mothers diamond ring to buy me school books."  
  
"You don't get to call him stupid Dom! It's not fair and I won't let you! Vince was there for me and looked after me when you weren't! You were supposed to be there when Pappi died but no you had to go and be STUPID, because that's what it was. really really stupid, Dom, you had to go and stupidly attack Linder and get put in a stupid jail, where you got stupid muscles, stupid attitudes, and shaved your stupid head! While Vince was here taking care of business!" Mia shuddered as everything she had been bottling up finally flew from her mouth in a mixture of adrenalin, release and guilt.  
  
"Mia. I didn't know. I'm sorry. Vince never said." I stumbled over myself to apologize.  
  
Mia gave me a look and a kicked myself. Yeah good bring up Vince again. For once. at least recently, I hadn't meant it as an attack on Vince just a statement. Mia's bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold the tears back. My heart thumped in my chest and I literally thought I was having a heart attack.  
  
Suddenly Mia burst into tears and ran from the kitchen up to her room.  
  
"Smooth move Toretto." I growled to myself reefing the fridge door open and grabbing a beer, throwing it back hard. Wiping my mouth I turned to see Vince standing at the back door. Staring at me. now there was rage in his eye's. And what's to bet he'd witnessed the last bit of that scene with Mia crying, and I knew he was going to blame me.  
  
Well why shouldn't he, it was my fault. 


	5. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry I been gone so long kiddies. I was in the midst of writers block. And double double double sorry to Greenglowchasis I meant to send a copy of this to you to beta but I was too impatient, and well too thrilled to be over my writers block to send it out first. next chapter I promise. if you still interested! *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* S  
  
*  
  
T  
  
*  
  
O  
  
*  
  
R  
  
*  
  
Y  
  
*  
  
*  
  
B  
  
*  
  
E  
  
*  
  
L  
  
*  
  
O  
  
*  
  
W *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I turned slowly so I was fully facing Vince eye's on his refusing to give way to the need to run up and hug Mia until she forgave me. And Definitely until she stopped crying. First I had to deal with Vince.  
  
I shouldn't even HAVE to deal with Vince.  
  
He was my best friend and I shouldn't.  
  
It was at that very point I let it go. The pretending. The rage. I should be doing everything in my power to make it up to Vince and Letty and Mia. I had been acting like a dick since I got out of jail.  
  
I don't know why. I had a suspicions it had something to do with taking what I wanted damn the consequences. It's what you HAD to do in Lompoc to survive. You had to be the toughest or you didn't get out alive. And I'd seen a couple of guys ignore that rule and be carried out in body bags.  
  
But then again maybe I was just selfish. Maybe I'd always been selfish.  
  
I was used to having my way. Especially when it came to women. All it took was one look and generally every woman in that direction came flocking for a chance with me. They all knew it was one night. maybe two never long, but they still came and begged to be used.  
  
What wasn't exciting about that? What wouldn't lead your average male to think that maybe he was more then what he was when so many different woman wanted a piece of him?  
  
Even when I got out of jail I had offers from girls almost every night. With my bald head and overgrown muscles they still flocked to me, because I had a little possessed quality called charisma.  
  
I was sure, looking back, I could look like a bean pole, acne ridden face, tufts of ill-kept hair and a small head and the women would still want me. actually that's kinda how I had looked before I went to Lompoc.  
  
"What the fuck?" Vince demanded crossing an arm on top of the other, as I watched his upper arm muscles ripple smoothly. I wasn't the only one that had built up in jail I guess. Vince had always been big. More muscly then me, I'd been the brain and he the Braun. Now. we were both the Braun and neither of us was using our brains.  
  
"Look it's not what you damn well think. Just step back. It's time you let me start handling things around here Vince. MY home. MY sister. My way. You gotta step out." Right out the door out of the city and leave Letty on the porch as a peace offering.  
  
"Step out? I gotta step out?" Vince asked and I could tell he was nearly choking on his rage. "All I been doing is stepping out brotha! Stepping out of everything, letting you re-adjust figuring it would all be a matter of time before you settled back in and started acting like. an adult!" Vince snapped at me.  
  
Ohh wrong move. If he'd come to make peace, maybe I woulda dropped it but here HE was telling me to act like an adult. in my OWN home. "You go first you momma's boy." I taunted him with malice. His mom had left him with his father when he was 5, gone off with one of her johns. News said she wound up dead in Tijuana. Vince had taken that hard. He'd always hoped she'd come and get him. She was a dead-beat like his dad. but least she didn't hit him.  
  
His fists clenched and he stalked a few paces closer, "What'd Let ever do to you man? She been toasting the town since you got out. telling everyone she knows. ones she don't. working double shift at the garage so you'll notice her and maybe tell her she ain't bad under the cars. What was that shit about in the garage? You got issues with me fine I can take that don't bring Let into it or I'll break you jaw and send you back to Lompoc."  
  
My eye's went Red I'm sure and I charged at Vince I wasn't thinking logically it was just fist after fist after fist. Feeling each blow returned with power I would never admit frightened me.  
  
It was my fault, I over-balanced, he knocked me to the ground and put the boot in. My rib cage shook and my lungs jolted in spasms with the pressure. "You don't ever EVER take none of you issues out on my lady, ever again, or Imma gonna break the other rib. And mind that if I ever see Mia crying again I don't care for what I'm coming after you and putting you in a coffin." I could feel Vince's glare burning through my skull.  
  
"When you wanna explain what the hell I did to P'O you so bad you know where to find me. 'Til then my ass gonna stay well and truly stepped in on this brotha. I ain't giving up on you, even if you acting like a first rate fool." Vince growled, thankfully stepping OVER me not ON me, and heading. I assume up to his room.  
  
When he'd gone a sat up. Beating down twice in one day. I really had to re- think I battle strategy. And I really, really needed to stop picking fight's with people that could kill me. Lot of good 150 pound of muscles did me when I still didn't know how to fight for peanuts. 


	6. Chapter 5

Okay next instalment I know it's been a while coming but. well here it is. Thanks soooooo much to Lani for the inspiration for Ele and to GreenGlowChassis for all the excellent beta-reading you did and for the Spanish help. as you probably guessed Spanish isn't my strongest suit. or even my weakest it falls below all suits hehe. Not my fault they teach us Chinese over here!! (. Thanks sooo very much I totally appreciated the help! Thanks to Kryssie and Jess for their interest and there help to. Short intro, not going to reply to all my reviewers today but thanks to you all it was the review's that motivated me to write again! I was backreading them and getting the warm and fuzzies!  
  
Ohh the Spanish translations are foot-noted at the bottom of the story each number for each translation!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* S  
  
*  
  
T  
  
*  
  
O  
  
*  
  
R  
  
*  
  
Y  
  
*  
  
*  
  
B  
  
*  
  
E  
  
*  
  
L  
  
*  
  
O  
  
*  
  
W  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I ran my hand over my bald head nervously, looking around at the spray of purple flowers on the windowsill, the baby's breath and lilies in the garden, the roses on either side of the stoop, and the large elegantly painted rose on the doorway.  
  
I contemplated knocking. thinking maybe I should just leave it for another time, when things weren't so hot.......when I wasn't so hot under the collar. I'd had a restless night's sleep where all I could think about was Letty's shocked face, and Mia's tears.  
  
I had to make it up to them, if to no one else.  
  
I raised my hand, but stopped, just before the door was flung open and a beautiful dark face stared up at me with shocked brown eyes, and my heart lurched with relief as her eyes widened and delight spread from ear to ear.  
  
"Dommi!" Ele Williams stated slowly, her face blooming, her age of 40. at least that's what we were told, seemed to belie her appearance that grew younger and younger the wider she smiled. She was a truly gorgeous one, petite. no. downright tiny, beautiful dark brown skin that glowed healthily, wide Letty eyes with a few years seniority on her daughter, and an expressive face that had eluded Letty, a face that expressed joy at my visit.  
  
At least someone still loved me.  
  
Her grip was tighter then I thought a five foot three, about 50 pound woman should possess as she hugged me tightly, and comfortingly, something like my mama had used to. before she'd left. Ele Williams had always been like my second mama. She fussed and coddled me. always tried to feed me, told me I ate too little, and invited me over for dinner time and time again.  
  
"You come in. I make breakfast for you!" Ele said, her accent still as thick as the day she arrived in America although she'd been here for over 20 years. "You don't come see me since you back from jail. You bad boy." Ele chided me with affection and adoration that always made me feel safe, and humble.  
  
"You grow so very big. It is good. You too skinny." She approved, slapping one of my now bulging forearms with her slender hand, making me want to buff up, to strike a pose so she could see me flexed and she could adore me that much more.  
  
"Skinny little boy left and you brought me back a big man. A big, good man. Like your papi. He be proud Dominic." She purred, in an absolutely unthreatening way, unlike others that said it, and made the pressure of measuring up to a great man like papi overwhelming. She made it sound like a compliment, without pressure, just reward.  
  
I did as I was ordered, mildly afraid of the repercussions if I didn't do exactly as the little woman wished. I'd seen that sharp tongue at work on her only child. It was enough of a warning for me never to cross her. Ever.  
  
I drank orange juice, freshly squeezed, that she placed in front of me, as she busied herself making bacon and eggs, sausages and steak, English muffins, warm up, apple-cinnamon croissants, serving me with all of this excess of food, then sitting across from me and lighting a lady menthol cigarette. She puffed away quietly, patiently waiting for me to finish all that was in front of me.  
  
Shaking my head, over a gulp of juice I muttered, in my birth mother and Ele's own native language, "1Usted me hará a muchacho gordo si usted guarda el alimentar de mí como este mama."  
  
She, but smiled knowingly and gestured to the food, "Nonsense, you eat you big boy, eat a big meal! I know you Dominic. Toretto. work, work, work all of the day. No eat. too skinny! Just like your 2hermana" I frowned at that observation, mostly because I hadn't noticed a lack of appetite as far as Mia was concerned.  
  
We spoke of most things, how she was doing, how I was doing. She had a heart murmur, I had. just gotten out of jail, I was still adjusting. or so I told her. She had finished working, and was on a war widow's pension. of sorts. because her husband had been a military man for 28 years before he had passed away.  
  
"My Letty." Ele said, about 40 minutes into my second breakfast, although Ele's was much more appealing then the burnt toast I'd made myself. Ele was tsking. "She came home in such a temper yesterday."  
  
Ele disparaged in her own language, "3¿Cómo ella espera encontrar a un buen hombre para hacer su mami feliz con si ella demuestra tal genio?" Ele sighed, obviously distraught, at her daughter's behaviour, "First with the cars. Always so greasy, and the boys clothes. Never she wear a skirt to make her mami happy! And such a temper. She take after her father too much. She love that man. Me think to much. She a girl, no?" Ele demanded swiftly.  
  
If Letty's temper, and she had a truly fierce one when you crossed her, came from either of her parents, it was most certainly her mother. They were both as fierce as mother bobcats and twice as hard to calm down. I thanked my stars neither of those tempers had been directed at me.  
  
Well. I guess until yesterday. I wasn't top of my class at school but it didn't take much to know why Letty was in a temper and with who.  
  
"She already has a good man, mami Ele." It came out before I could stop it. Vince was neither a man nor good. Okay. maybe he was a good man. after all Mia had told me last night. and the confrontation between Vince and I . I had spent the night coming to the conclusion that I owed Vince a lot. He was a good man. Just not a good friend. That was my issue. He. just wasn't. I left it at that.  
  
"Ahh yes. Vincent. Vincent is a very good man. But he is not for my Letty. They have no passion. My girl needs passion, she needs to fight and love passionately. Just like her mami." Ele said proudly.  
  
I decided not to remark on the fact that what I'd seen of Vince and Letty's relationship it was very passionate. It was lusty and hot, and so desperate were they to be around each other that they couldn't even wait until they were out of the garage before they tried to grope each other.  
  
"He is a good man. But you fucking forgot that when you were being a little. you forgot it yesterday." Ele and I both spun sharply at Letty's voice. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her eyes expressionless, her face emotionless to those that didn't have the experience at reading it, as Ele and I both did.  
  
Her jaw was clenched so much it looked as if it must hurt. She was swallowing fast, so as to keep her breathing sound normally paced. Her eyebrows were raised like a cat on high alert. She was tense; she was mad; and she was defensive. She was afraid.  
  
"Scarlet Mariella Williams! 4¡Usted no habla como ése en mi hogar! Usted no está a viejo para que asuma el control a mi muchacha de la rodilla. ¡Su padre rodaría sobre en su sepulcro en tal lengua!" Ele breathed in furious Spanish. "I no condone your temper young lady! In front of guests!" Ele said in broken English.  
  
Letty scowled fiercely at me, "5Cualquier persona que me llama una cusca no es ninguna huésped en esta casa Mami. Él es un traidor. Él es un bastardo. Él maneja sus problemas con las llaves." Then she spat at my feet and turned on her heel, marching out the door and slamming it, although it was irrelevant to both Ele and my stunned faces.  
  
My mouth gapped open and shut, I hadn't even got a chance to apologize. that's what I'd come for. but she wouldn't let me speak. Logically I couldn't blame her. but I had been far from logically these past weeks.  
  
"6Usted llama mi Letty que...... usted habla a mi hija de tal manera... ¡Le tendré neutralizado y castrado y lo haré mismo usted... usted... tonto!" Ele swung on me before I had a chance to say a word. I stuttered twice trying to calm her. but she simply swept to the front door opening it and pointing to it with a scowl.  
  
"You say sorry. You go find my girl and beg for forgiveness. Or you lose her. she is too stupid to see, but I see and you are a fool also. Chase her. explain to her. Vincent will understand. go now! Do not return unless it is with my Letty!" Ele ordered fiercely and a cringed at the thought of disobeying, scampering from Ele's wrath like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs.  
  
1 - You will make me a fat boy if you keep feeding me like this mama  
  
2 - sister  
  
3 - How does she expect to find a good man to make her mami happy with if she shows such a temper?  
  
4 - You do not speak like that in my home! You are not to old for me to take over my knee girl. Your father would roll over in his grave at such language!  
  
5 - Anyone that calls me a slut is no guest in this house Mami. He is a traitor. He is a bastard. He handles his problems with wrenchs.  
  
6 - You call my Letty a... a... you speak to my daughter in such a way... I will have you neutered and castrated and I will do it myself you... you... fool!fool! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so I have been lacking. a LOT when it comes to updating I have been having many personal issues that I have been dealing with plus a general lack of motivation. Writers block people. I have a new chapter up, it's un-beta'd because I am truly impatient and although my beta does a FABULOUS job, I am the worlds most impatient person, must have instant gratification!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
S  
  
T  
  
O  
  
R  
  
Y  
  
B  
  
E  
  
L  
  
O  
  
W  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Letty!" I called jogging after her as she headed down the street towards my house. Towards Vince un-doubtedly.  
  
She sparred me a look backwards before she took off in a sprint.  
  
I followed at a dead sprint as well... finding myself easily worn out, not used to expending that much energy.  
  
I tackled her around the waist as I kept running, only slowing when I realized I'd actually managed to catch up to her and had her held firmly in my arms. Quiet a statement considering the struggle she was putting up.  
  
"Letty! Letty stop!" I demanded slowing from my sprint, to a jog, to a walk and finally to a stand still.  
  
"Let me go." The string of cussing that came from her full kissable lips was enough to make me pull at my collar nervous, that was if I had been wearing a collar. And Ele, I knew, would have taken the 17 year old over her knee and spanked her to hear them.  
  
The very corny, romantic movie theme, that I still insisted I had never seen, even though Mia had regularly forced girly movie nights on me, started to swell in my head and the equally corny need to kiss her. shut her up, so she knew exactly how I felt nearly over-came me.  
  
But Letty wouldn't take to that very well. I'd probably get slapped. No. I'd probably get the beat put on me for the 3rd time in 24 hours.  
  
"Scarlet!" I put her on the ground and demanded in a dark voice I hadn't summoned since getting out of Lompoc. It scared her I could tell. It scared me more.  
  
"Letty. I'm sorry. I'm sooo sooo damn sorry. Look my head has been really messed up since I." No she wasn't looking for excuses. She wouldn't except them. "I've been a real grump to everyone. It's no excuse. the things I said to you." Who would have thought an apology could be so hard? For the proud man that I was. this was the definition of torture.  
  
"I shouldn't have said any of it." I forced my eye's too hers. "I didn't mean any of it. ANY of it. It. this.. it's all my fault. it's not yours." I said nobly. Albeit truthfully.  
  
"I know." Letty said her arms folded openly defensive, and apparently un- moved by my noble declaration. "I know it's all about you Dom. It always has been. Always will be as far as I can see. Poor you. It must suck having everything, everyone else wants, and yet still you can't be happy with it. Ohh I know it's your fault Dom. I still don't like it." Letty laid down honestly.  
  
Right so not everything about the voluptuous new Letty was different. She was still into telling the truth bar any feelings it might raise. "Everything I want?" I repeated shaking my head newly amazed. She thought I had everything?  
  
I looked down at my feet, musing that for a total of three seconds before speaking fast at the thought she may take the chance to run off. "I only want 2 things. Mia is one of them. The other. I thought I had. but I don't. And I wish I did more then anything." I looked at her. "That's why I can't stand to be in the same room as Vince. He stole it. While I was in jail." That was the worst part. It hadn't even been a fair fight.  
  
I watched her take a step back, as realization dawned on her, and she instantly stepped forward, her hand touching my fore-arm. "Stole her?" Now she knew. I was half-way relieved. I nodded silently.  
  
"Dom." She paused when I was sure she had been about to apologize. "I know I'm his girlfriend and I'm biased. but I know he would never have done it on purpose. So. why don't you try for her Dom? Vince is with me. so he ain't seeing anyone else. he better not be." She scowled for a moment, and I shook my head in amazement. How could she not see it was her?  
  
"I know your proud Dom, but it's not like your second choice or anything. Lots of stuff happened while you were in jail. maybe Vince dated someone he wouldn't have if you were around, but we all make mistakes. and maybe. hey maybe she would have chosen you if she had known you were interested."  
  
'Would you?' I very nearly demanded. That was all that mattered to me at this point. My obsession with the girl next door. The little tomboy with greasy overall's and a face too full of character for her young years. Now the sexiest, most un-aware female I had ever known.  
  
She watched me with sympathetic Letty eye's and I knew that we were going to be okay. she may still be angry for a while. but we were good again. She apparently knew something about wanting someone you couldn't have.  
  
She said nothing else so I finally nodded, "Yeah. you're right Let. thanks. Your right." It was all I could manage against my throat that was drying too fast for me to stop it. She was right. Right for me. Not Vince.  
  
"Let's go have some breakfast, and wake up Vince." Letty said with a devious, wholey Letty like smile, that made a pain radiate all through the left side of my chest.  
  
"I've had breakfast. Twice." I said forcing a smile. At least we were talking again. That's what I had planned. So it wasn't a failure. Yet why I was being over-whealmed not only with a feeling of failure but also BEING a failure, I didn't want to answer.  
  
"Well then we'll go back to your place and you can watch me have breakfast. But maybe you better not watch me wake up Vince." She chuckled with a sexual knowledge I tried to ignore the second I realized it. That was the last thing I wanted to be thinking.  
  
"Alright. I think I have a few more apoligize to make." It was time to get over this. I'd tried to make her see and she didn't. I had to get over it. I'd rather be friends with Vince then enemies while he was under my own roof. Besides I wasn't too sure if I'd have to many people on my side if I took it that far. 


End file.
